


Sweet Love

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wakes up next to his beloved Mario and it's still early and there's plenty of time for making sweet and passionate love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Third posting and much closer to my comfort zone, because I really like to write happy stories with love and passion.
> 
> This is not a prequel or a sequel to my two other stories, just a stand-alone, because I wanted to write something romantic and happy.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you like it!

Marco woke up from being caressed and kissed and the feeling of a warm body pressed close to his own back and he sighed contentedly, stretching his limbs still slightly sore from the match they had played the previous evening and from what had followed after wards in the privacy of their hotel-room.

He yawned and turned around to see Mario watching him with so much adoration and love on his pretty face that Marco had to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat. He reached out, caressing the soft rounded cheek of the brunette, musing about the softness of the younger one's skin, although Mario hadn't shaved since the previous morning just like he himself. He could feel the slight stubble on it, but it was much softer than his own cheek with a twenty-four hour stubble that had grown upon it.

Mario smiled at him and Marco was amazed how shy this smile still was, although they had shared so many nights together by now. He smiled back, pulling the younger one down for a sweet good-morning-kiss. Mario returned the kiss happily and it turned into another kind of kiss very quickly as tongue met tongue, dancing around each other in the same old dance every couple deeply in love had performed for centuries on every continent of the entire world.

Marco felt the vibration of Mario's soft moan tickling at his lips as he deepened the kiss even more, exploring hungrily the sweet cavern of his beloved boyfriend's mouth. Mario melted against him as he always did and Marco took advantage of it, pressing the brunette into the mattress and covering him with his own body. They hadn't dressed again after their passionate lovemaking last night and Mario's erection strained hard against his hipbone and now it was Marco's turn to moan.

His hands moved over Mario's body in a very possessive way while he kissed him until they needed to part to get some air back into their lungs and Mario whimpered, arching into the touch like a cat that wanted to be stroked. Marco loved those needy sounds Mario always made deep down in his throat, something between a purr and a moan and he pressed his lips onto Mario's Adam's apple, just where he could feel the vibrations of these sounds. Mario trembled underneath him, digging his nails into Marco's shoulder-blades, desperately searching for friction as he moved his hips.

Marco laughed breathlessly at his throat. “Tell me what you want!” he demanded, pleased by Mario's ardent wriggling and quivering.

“You know what I want!” Mario complained, pouting, because Marco made no attempt to do more than just stroke his back and his thigh, always stopping when he came near Mario's backside or his groin.

“Yeah, I know, but I want to hear,” Marco chuckled, stilling the movements of his hand again, right before he reached Mario's groin. Mario groaned with frustration. “I want you! I need to feel you, please...” Mario's shaky voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed with both, arousal and embarrassment.

Marco almost felt pity with his wonderful boyfriend, because he was teasing him, but Mario was simply adorable all that flushed and pouting and Marco couldn't help himself but tease him a little bit more to keep him in this state. “Tell me where you want to feel me,” he whispered into his sensitive ear, pulling another shiver from the brunette.

“I hate you, you know that?” Mario muttered not very convincingly and Marco felt a strong wave of tenderness washing over him. “No, you don't, babe. You love me just as much as I love you. Now tell me,” he murmured, nibbling at his earlobe and Mario moaned, pulling him even closer. “Need to feel you, deep – as deep as you can,” he breathed against Marco's cheek and Marco didn't need another invitation. He grabbed the bottle standing on the bedside table and coated his fingers with the liquid. They had made love only a couple of hours ago and Mario was still wide and relaxed and it didn't take long until he lay beneath Marco, trembling with passion and need, moaning constantly as Marco caressed that special sensitive nub deep inside his secret core.

“Marco, please, please, oh Marco, o please!” Mario repeated like a mantra, gasping and panting and another wave of passion and tenderness surged through Marco. He was the one to see Mario in this state, so beautiful in his desire and passion, only he himself and nobody else.

“You're mine, only mine!” he growled, ardently, kissing his boyfriend hard and demanding, pulling his fingers out, as he felt how wide and relaxed Mario now was, ready for what both of them longed so badly to do.

“Want you, need you, Marco, please!” Mario whimpered and Marco didn't waste any more time, lining himself up and making himself comfortable between Mario's thighs was one single move.

They had talked about what they both wanted before they had done this for the first time and Marco was relieved that Mario wanted the same as he himself, a monogamous relationship based on trust and love. He locked eyes with Mario as he slowly inched his way in Mario's willing body, enjoying the sensation of the tight heat enclosing him so nicely that he had a hard time to hold himself back and take things slow instead of thrusting hard into the younger one. Mario wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling his head down for another kiss.

“Love you, Marco, love you so!” he whispered at his lips, again and again, as Marco placed tender kisses on his swollen lips, short and tender kisses soft like a feather, murmuring “Love you, too, babe, love you so much!” between the kisses.  
He began to move, pulling almost out and pushing his way back in in a steady pace, torturing both of them with the slowness of his movements.

Mario impatiently thrust his hips up, trying to make Marco move faster and Marco chuckled at his lips, pinning him down with his weight. “I want to enjoy it, every single moment. I don't want it to be over too soon, so stop wriggling,” he said, his voice a soft and deep purr at Mario's throat as he licked over the salty skin, pulling another shudder from his boyfriend.

For a while, they just lay there, kissing and stroking, murmuring words full of love and tenderness, enjoying the feeling of being so close, but then, the tension of their unfulfilled passion became to much to bear and Marco began to move again, slow at first, but then faster and harder, just as they both needed it right now. Mario moaned and panted constantly now and Marco dwelt in these sounds that proved the brunette's pleasure and lust so clearly to him.  
Sweat made their bodies slippery as they moved against each other chasing their release and coming closer to the edge with every move and every thrust.

Marco raised his head to watch the face of his beloved boyfriend suffused with passion and lust and he felt his heart pounding in his chest with his love and his longing for the young man trembling underneath him on the brink of an incredible climax, not yet a boy any longer, but still so sweet and innocent as he had been as Marco first had laid his eyes upon him, falling helplessly for Mario right at first sight.

He changed his angle to make sure that he hit Mario's sweet spot with every powerful thrust now, snaking his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Mario's rock-hard length trapped between their bellies.

Mario had his eyes closed, but now, he opened them again, looking at Marco and Marco could see all of his love and passion in the wonderful depths, all of his devotion and pleasure.

Mario moaned loudly and Marco watched his lover come undone as he reached his peak, arching his back into the next thrust, shuddering helplessly through his forceful release, spilling hot jets of creamy white into Marco's tender fingers. He felt the younger one spasm around his own aching shaft and watching and feeling Mario's ecstasy finally dragged him over the edge, too.

Marco muffled his hoarse cry on the brunette's fragrant throat, just where the pulse was pounding underneath the smooth skin and let go, savoring his own pleasure and ecstasy to the fullest as he claimed Mario as his own once more, filling him with his release again and again.

It seemed to go on like this for what felt like an eternity and when it finally was over, the intense electric jolts of pleasure fading to the soft waves of the afterglow, Marco dropped down on Mario, almost crushing him, trying to catch his breath.

When he tried to pull out of the younger one, Mario pressed him close, keeping him from moving and Marco raised his head and smiled at him. “I love you, Mario,” he said softly. Mario smiled back, a sated and tender smile that made his eyes shine and his lips soft and almost irresistible.  
“I love you, too, Marco,” he whispered and Marco bent down to kiss him, gently and lovingly.

They had to keep their love secretly and sometimes, it was so hard that all Marco wanted to do was scream out loud how much he loved Mario, but he knew that everything would be all right as long as they were together, loving each other. They had found each other and Marco knew for sure that their love would never end, no matter what would happen.

Marco kissed Mario again and then pulled out and snuggled close to him, drifting into the slumber of satisfaction and exhaustion again. It was still dark outside and they could sleep for few more hours until they had to face the world outside again. Marco closed his eyes and when he fell asleep, holding Mario close, he did so with a small happy smile on his face.


End file.
